La Playa
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: Sora se encuentra muy triste por algo que le hizo Tai, pero en la playa encuentra a alguien especial... ¡Mi primer fic de Digimon, espero que les guste!


La Playa  
  
"No sé si aun me recuerdas,  
  
nos conocimos al tiempo  
  
tú, el mar y el cielo,  
  
y quién me trajo a ti."  
  
¿Todavía recuerdas ese día? Yo si, continua latente en cada momento de mi vida y desde entonces no he podido olvidarte.  
  
Era una cálida tarde de verano cuando nos encontramos, estaba sentada en la arena dejando que el agua del mar besara mis  
  
pies mientras trataba que mi tristeza fuera arrastrada por cada ola que reventaba.  
  
Y llegaste tú, me tomaste por sorpresa porque yo no esperaba encontrarte ahí y al parecer, a ti también te pasó lo mismo. Te  
  
sentaste a mi lado y platicamos un rato. Entre risas me explicaste que el camión donde tu banda y tú viajaban se había  
  
descompuesto, por eso se habían detenido en esa playa mientras lo arreglaban.  
  
Yo te escuchaba atentamente y trataba de ser amable, fingía que no me pasaba nada, y te lanzaba sonrisitas  
  
hipócritas, pero llegó un momento en el que no pude más y me deshice en llanto. Tú me abrazaste; me dijiste que no querías  
  
verme así, y me besaste en la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarme.  
  
Ya más calmada te expliqué que me había peleado con Tai porque lo vi besándose con Mimi, y que al reclamarle el muy  
  
cínico me había respondido que prefería estar mil veces con Mimi que conmigo. Eso me había lastimado bastante y por eso  
  
me había escapado a la playa para tratar de olvidar todo. Tú me respondiste que yo tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada  
  
y que Tai seguía siendo muy inmaduro para estar conmigo así que no me merecía, también opinaste que yo no debería de  
  
angustiarme por esas cosas y me aseguraste que pronto me recuperaría porque yo era una mujer muy fuerte y esa era una de  
  
las cualidades que más admirabas de mí. Al escuchar todo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
  
"Abrazaste mis abrazos,  
  
Vigilando aquél momento  
  
Aunque fuera el primero  
  
Y lo guardara para mí."  
  
Estuvimos sentados por un largo rato observando la puesta del sol y tú seguías abrazándome. Yo me refugié en tus brazos y  
  
cerré mis ojos, nunca ante me había sentido tan protegida.  
  
No necesitamos de palabras para expresar nuestras emociones, simplemente nos dejamos llevar y nos fundimos en largos  
  
besos apasionados hasta quedar tendidos en la arena. Hiciste una pausa y te levantaste sabiendo qué seguía después, me viste  
  
acostada y tus ojos azules me miraron tiernamente mientras me preguntabas:  
  
"¿Quieres hacerlo?"  
  
"Estoy muy cansada ahora:" Fue lo único que te pude responder mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
Entonces, para mi sorpresa me levantaste y me llevaste entre tus brazos hasta tu habitación del hotel y esa noche me hiciste  
  
tuya. Nunca en mis 17 años de vida había sentido algo igual.  
  
"Si pudiera volver a nacer,  
  
Te vería cada día amanecer  
  
Sonriendo como cada vez,  
  
Como aquella vez"  
  
A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome otra y con una gran sonrisa te di a entender que te amaba,tú me correspondiste  
  
con un beso en la frente. Después me comentaste que ya te tenías que ir pero que en cuanto terminara tu gira volverías a mi  
  
lado. Yo te respondí que no habría problema, que sabría esperarte y estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva vida contigo.  
  
Te seguí hasta el camión y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar lo único que atiné a decir fue:  
  
"¡Te amo, Yamatto!"  
  
"¡Yo también te amo, Sora!" Me respondiste mientras el camión te alejaba de mi vida.  
  
"Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo.  
  
Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
  
Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida  
  
Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida."  
  
"El día de la despedida  
  
De esta playa de mi vida, te hice una promesa  
  
Volverte a ver así."  
  
Al volver a Tokio encontré un mail de Tai diciéndome que sentía mucho haberme lastimado, que por favor lo perdonara, yo  
  
no le guardé rencor, pero también decidí mandarlo al diablo porque ya tenía planeado estar contigo para siempre.  
  
¡Que equivocada estaba! El día siguiente fue el peor día de mi vida porque me enteré que la vieja carcacha en la que viajabas  
  
había sufrido un grave accidente y no había quedado ningún sobreviviente.  
  
Jamás estuve en un funeral tan triste, Mimi estaba inconsolable ya que ella siempre te amó en secreto y Tai trató de calmarnos  
  
como pudo.  
  
"Más de 50 veranos,  
  
Hace hoy que no nos vemos,  
  
Ni tú ni el mar ni el cielo,  
  
Ni quién me trajo a ti."  
  
Ya han pasado 10 años después de eso. Poco a poco fui aceptando a Tai y volvimos a ser novios de nuevo. Ahora estamos  
  
casados. Aún así nunca se acabará lo que siento por ti. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ese día en la playa no fue una simple  
  
aventura de adolescentes. No, ese día me di cuenta que siempre te había amado desde un principio pero al creer que no me  
  
corresponderías había volcado todo mi afecto en Tai.  
  
A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado entre los dos, a pesar de que sé que nunca estarás a mi lado me consuela saber que  
  
pudiste probar mis besos y que te fuiste de este mundo amándome y sabiendo que te amo.  
  
"Si pudiera volver a nacer,  
  
Te vería cada día amanecer  
  
Sonriendo como cada vez,  
  
Como aquella vez"  
  
"Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo.  
  
Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
  
Un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida  
  
Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida."  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de Mizaki Shidou: Esto es la primera historia de romántica que escribo, disculpen si está un poco corta es que esto  
  
fue lo único que se me ocurrió, :S n///n .  
  
La canción no es mía, es de La Oreja de Van Gogh y escribí mi historia de esa manera porque desde hace tiempo que tenía  
  
ganas de experimentar escribiendo algo así. Espero que haya sido algo bueno para un primer intento.  
  
Mizaki Shidou  
  
6 de Mayo de 2003 


End file.
